


the foreign princess | judar x reader

by soph_animexwbu



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Judar is a bit OOC but oh well, Lemon, Marriage, Pregnancy, Shameless Smut, Sinbad is a prick, Slow Build, Smut, multifandom - Freeform, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 17,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10020074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph_animexwbu/pseuds/soph_animexwbu
Summary: Okay this is my first published fanfic, reader is basically a Princess from a different realm, meaning she isn't really human (the kind is known as Yokai - if you've seen Kamisama Kiss you'll get it). But she meets the fallen Magi and they team up, they end up falling in love and blah blah blah - also, some filthy explicit smut mmkay.WARNING: There is a chapter where there is rape and kidnapping, but I will give prior warning at the beginning of the chapter.DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magi, or any of the characters shown in this fanfic - all rights reserved <3





	1. The meeting

Okay so this is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy this love story <3  
\-----

You're what is known as a youkai - one of three remaining in the universe. They have supernatural and magic-like powers, but you were born with abnormal power and strength, having all types of powers possible to think of among the youkai race. As the princess of the youkai, you grew up opulently and blessed. Your parents, the king and queen, quickly acknowledged your power and decided that for the safety of every being to live in the universe you needed to have something that would restrict you from reaching your full potential. They way they did this was with your transformation magic, and controlled you to transform you into a state that would make your powers reduced by at least half of what they naturally were. You also looked different from what you originally looked like. Originally, you had white hair and black orbs, with rose-petal-like wings. But now, you had (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes, with black feather wings, in which you could retract at will.  
Eventually, at 16 years of age, your parents attempts of making you weaker had become futile and your growing powers became too dominant for you to handle by yourself. You ended up losing control and wipe out nearly all of your race, including your family. However two other youkai managed to survive the ordeal, so they now recognised you as their queen.  
2 years later, at age 18, when you finally have a grip on your immense powers after a lot of training, you decide to travel to the mundane realm. This is your first time, as you never wanted to travel there before as you heard the so-called humans were fragile beings and you feared your own powers, you didn't want to wipe out another race, especially seen as they were so much weaker than yours were. Your outfit consisted of gold, flat shoes with straps that spiraled around up your legs and a black, high neck leotard. As you used your portal powers to give you an opening into the human world, you ended up in a place that seemed ominous and mysterious, so you had your guard up. Looking around, trying to decipher where you were, you saw flags that said "Kou Empire". You also saw these men in heavy looking pieces of clothing, and you were confused as to why they would want to wear such bothersome things. Could they even see you? It didn't look like they had noticed your entrance. 'I might as well look around and see what this world is about' you thought to yourself and you began to walk forward. 'This palace is huge' - the guards notice you and start to run towards you, as if you were an enemy. You lift your hand frivolously and blow all 8 away with wind magic. You turn back around and go to take another step until you hear a voice.  
"That was pretty impressive, are you a magician? But I don't see any rukh around you."  
'Rukh? What?' "Where did that voice come from?" You shouted and looked around, trying to find the source.  
"Up here, idiot" You look up and see a man on a magic carpet, floating in the air. You're a princess, you should not be called an idiot by a man you did not even know, how disrespectful. You decide to release your wings and fly up to where he was on his magic carpet, you're now floating mid-air with the mysterious man. He looks at you in awe, "who are you?" he asks, taken back a bit.  
"I think I should ask the same question. But hello, I'm (name)" "Okay, I think I asked the wrong question, what are you?" you look at him in disgust. "How insolent of you, I'm a youkai, but I've left my realm"  
He looks at you in utter disbelief, but then his lips curl into an entertained smirk. "I know of your kind, they were obliterated by one of their own, it was the Princess, right?" He gives you a shit eating grin, just from that one piece of information you gave him, he knew who you were.  
You look away from him, "yeah, I guess I'm the Princess, too."  
His eyes light up with happiness and you're extremely confused, wasn't he afraid of your menacing power? "That means you're pretty powerful, right? As a magi that was raised by an organisation that thirsted for power, I learnt all about your race, though I never thought I'd actually meet the Princess that ended it all"  
"I know about the magi of this realm, too. I did my research. Which means you're powerful, too?" you ask sadistically, you think this might be some fun. He holds his hand out to you with a Cheshire smile and a spark in his eyes. "Come with me, I want to test your power."  
You reluctantly take his hand and he pulls you onto his magic carpet. He takes you to another piece of land that you don't recognise, though it seems very desolate and he sets his magic carpet down. In front of you, there are 6 massive mountains, but the rest is flat land for miles. "Destroy them" he demands. You look at him blankly "why should I take orders from a being lower than myself?" "Just do it, I'll prove my power to you afterwards." You decide to comply with his request and you turn to the mountain, pointing out your index finger towards the mountains. You build up a blackish purple sphere about the size of a basketball, and shoot it towards the mountains. They blow up instantly, and the debris coming down from the sky you shoo away with telekinesis. You turn back to the man and say "I can do better, but I didn't have much to destroy, are you content?" You sounded pretty arrogant, but you wanted to assert your authority. He had the widest grin slapped on his face, "You, you just managed to destroy six whole mountains and discard the debris with a single finger?! I like your power, actually, I adore it. You're so insanely powerful, it almost makes me want to destroy you." You touch the floor and turn it into quick sand, making him sink helplessly "even try it and I'll crush you in 0.2 seconds." You hiss at him. "Hey now, Princess, I was only kidding" and you pull him back out of the sand.  
"Lets go back to the palace, you'll stay by my side and accompany me, in return, you'll have a place to stay in this realm and your every need will be catered to." You look at him hesitantly, but take his hand once again and join him on his magic carpet. After all, he was offering you a home and all you had to do was lend him a fraction of your strength? That didn't bother you in the slightest.  
On the fly back, you turn to him and say "I don't even know your name, and you said to me that you'd prove your power to me." "Don't worry, Princess, you'll see my powers soon enough. I'm one of the most powerful humans in this world, but I'm not quite like you." He smiles, "my name is Judar."


	2. You'll stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than the last one but waheeyy you get to meet Kouen

In front of you, towers huge wooden doors and inside is a luxurious and expensive looking room, which reminds you of your childhood when you lived in the palace as a Princess. You were approached by a tall, red haired man that looked very well-groomed and you stood next to Judar, confidently. You were a Princess after all, if this was the King of this land then you were used to such meetings. He eyed you over, but you stayed quiet.  
"Judar, who is this woman? She looks human, but, she gives me an odd, alien-like vibe." The red-head looked at Judar, expecting a sane answer.  
"This is (name), she is the Princess of the youkai, I found her wandering outside, I assumed she was a human from another land, lost. However, I found that wasn't the case. She came to the human realm using portal magic in order to learn more about our kind. She has tremendous power, as I'm sure you've heard of the legend of the youkai, well, here she is, the living legend herself."  
"The legend... Of the youkai. I see, well. You are welcome to stay here in the Kou Empire palace, Your Highness. Judar, will you take care and responsibility for her?" He questioned.  
"Of course I will, Your Highness" Judar said with a wide smile, his schemes were truly despicable.  
The King bowed to you, took your hand and kissed the top of it. "I am King Kouen, please, let me know if there is anything you desire." After that, he stood back up. "One last thing, due to your arrival we will have a meeting tomorrow with the Princes and Princesses to let them know and discuss where you will stand in our palace, as I'm sure Judar has some plan for you." "Most certainly, King Kouen." He smiled at you, turned around and walked away.  
"Come with me, Princess. I will have the maids run you a bath, prepare a room and fetch new clothes for you straight away." He took your hand and abruptly pulled you to walk with him. "Thank you, Judar. However that will be unnecessary, I have transformation powers, too. Which means I can take any substance and turn it into whatever I will it to be, so I can make my own clothes. I'm quite resourceful." He chuckled at your response, "You're going to be a very interesting partner. Just a bath and room then?" "If you wouldn't mind" You smiled at him. 'I wonder what his true intents for me are.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome, but pls no meaningless hate <3


	3. Your first morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and meet the others whilst Judar is being a lil shit :))))

You wake up the next morning and the sun is shining through the drapes onto your face. You sit up from your bed and put on the robe that was neatly folded on the red velvet arm chair in your room. You pull the drapes open and walk into the bathroom. There you find all your essentials, a hairbrush, a toothbrush, toothpaste, flannels, soap, etc. You look into the enormous mirror covering nearly the whole wall of the bathroom and begin to brush your hair through.  
"Lady (name)" you hear from outside your room door, and then 2 knocks. "Come in" you state, and walk out of the bathroom. "Sorry for the intrusion, Your Highness. The High Priest asked me to give this outfit to you, he insists you wear it." "The High Priest?" you questioned, whilst taking the clothes from her. "Judar, he is the High Priest of the Kou Empire" she says politely. "Oh, well thank you very much for going to the trouble to bring me an outfit, I appreciate it vastly." She blushes at your kind comment "it's no problem, it's my job, please don't hesitate to let me know if there is anything I can do for you. Also, breakfast will be held in the main hall in 15 minutes" she informed you. "Thank you very much" you say before she turns around and leaves the room, gentle shutting the door.  
'I thought I told Judar yesterday not to worry about bringing me clothes, well, I appreciate the thought.' You get dressed into the outfit Judar personally picked for you and look at yourself in the mirror. It was a black dress, with the top having gold beading in an intricate design, and then the skirt being mid-thigh, flowy, with a sheer type material on top. He had good taste, you had to question whether he /actually/ picked this outfit himself. You left your hair down. At least if you got your wings out in this dress the clothing wouldn't rip, it was obviously picked with your wings specifically in mind.  
You made your way out of the room and headed towards the main hall. Before you could open the huge doors you felt a hand on your shoulder. "How did you sleep, Princess?" You turn round to see Judar in front of you. "I slept very well, thank you. How about you?" He shrugged at your question and opened the doors for you, allowing you to walk in first. "Thank you, by the way, for choosing this beautiful dress." There were two seats left at the huge table, next to each other, probably planned by Kouen so that you wouldn't feel uncomfortable sitting with someone you didn't know. You sat with Judar and opposite you sat a pink haired female, most likely a Princess, who looked very timid. "Everyone, as I'm sure you've already noticed, we have a guest that will be staying with us," all eyes averted towards you, except Judar's. He seemed quite content munching on peaches, what an unusual breakfast choice. "Would you care to introduce yourself, Princess?" Kouen gestured for you to speak. "Oh of course, how impudent of me. Hello, my name is (name) and I'm the Princess, well technically Queen, of the youkai race." All of the Princes and Princesses seemed to tense up or/and gasp at your comment. You knew why this was, this happened most places you went to. "Yes, I am the one that wiped out nearly my whole race. However, I assure you I now have firm control over my powers. I would like to live in this realm without being feared, I assure you I am not here with ill intent."  
"End to end, these are the Princes and Princesses of the Kou Empire, Hakuryuu, Hakuei, Koumei, Kouha and Kougyoku. Of course, you already know our High Priest, Judar, who is also a magi." You nod at Kouen and smile at the others.  
After breakfast you get up with Judar and walk behind him before being stopped by another male. "Welcome to our palace, I hope you feel at home here" the boy said happily, you examined his features, he was taller than you, but not huge, with a scar on his left eye. "Thank you, Hakuryuu, that's very kind of you." "Oh yeah, (name), Hakuryuu here is my King's candidate, so I'm sure we will all work together at some point in the future. For now, we should train and exercise how far we can push your powers." You both nod your head in agreement. Outside, Haku was curious as to why you actually were here in the first place, and had to know. "Princess, I don't mean to sound invasive, but why are you in this realm?" You ponder over his question, not entirely sure why yourself. "Well, you see, there are other youkai, but they both went their separate ways. One met the love of his life, a human woman - which is considered taboo for the youkai. And the other began to travel, and since I did not wish to join hi, I decided to set out in another realm. The human world just happened the be the one that my portal took me to at random."


	4. We're going to Sindria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar wants you to meet people he knows, but why?

Three weeks roll by and you trained every single day with Judar, and sometimes with Hakuryuu, your techniques and powers were much more intense than Judar thought they would be and he had no chance of winning against you, and you hadn't even shown him your full potential yet. You learnt a lot more about the power of a magi, though. You also came to learn that there were 3 other magi in the human realm that you were yet to meet. Unsurprisingly, Judar did not seem fond of any of them.  
"Princess, tomorrow we won't be training. I've been given a task to do in Sindria, would you mind coming with me? There's a person there I'd like you to meet." You were laying on your bed with your arm over your face and Judar was sat at the bottom. You lift you arm up to look at him, "hmm? Yeah, sure, that sounds like fun. I haven't been outside the palace since I arrived here." You say tiredly. "Good, well then, call it a date. G'night, Princess." He stood up, ruffled your hair and walked out. 'Call it a date, pff, yeah whatever' you thought before you dozed off to sleep.  
Morning comes by and you're woken by Judar, who's floating above you. "Princess, come on! Today is the day we go to Sindria, wake up, lazy!" You groan at him and open your eyes and throw your pillow up at him. "Yeah yeah, I'm waking up, let me get dressed" you get out of bed and use your transformation magic to turn your pajamas into your outfit today, which consisted of; a (f/c) crop top that was long sleeved, but made of sheer material with a black bra underneath and a maxi (f/c) skirt.  
You walk outside onto your balcony, look at Judar, grin, and then release your black wings and start flying, following Judar's lead as he flies using his gravity magic. "So what is the job you need to do in Sindria?" you curiously ask. "Well, a few weeks ago I had to destroy their barrier but they've rebuilt it now, so I've been sent back to re-destroy it, which is a nuisance. I also like to tease the King, so it's not all bad." You laugh at him and say "well as long as you get something out of it."  
Within 30 seconds Judar had destroyed a whole island's barrier, 'he really is strong, huh?' and you both fly down and land in front of another palace. You don't bother to retract your wings, as you need to fly back afterwards.  
"Judar, as much as I enjoy your company and having to do hard work, please stop coming to destroy my barrier and being a headache for me," a voice said sarcastically. A towering male with beautiful golden orbs and long purple hair walked outside of the palace, about 5 foot away from you. He looked over to you and stared blankly for a minute, before curling his lips into a grin. "So the rumours are true, you have the youkai Princess fighting by your side, Judar." You look at him with wide eyes, "you know who I am?" you ask. "Of course I do, Princess. I knew your parents, I met them along with a few of my generals when I was in my younger years. I met you, too. Though you wouldn't remember me. You have bloomed into a beautiful woman." He smirked and winked at you. "Thank you, I'm sorry about my parents, I regret it everyday of my life." The well built man approached you and took your hand, bringing it to his lips. "My name is Sinbad, King of Sindria, it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess (name)." Judar moved closer to you and grabbed your waist, "don't try and womanize my partner, Lord Moron." You looked at Judar and he had a protective look on his face. "I would do no such thing to such a formidable being, I don't think I could handle a person that is at least ten times as powerful as me. That threat would frighten me" he stated as he pulled your hand to him, pulling you out of Judar's grasp and into Sinbad's arms. "Thank you for the praise, King Sinbad. However I'm afraid to say if you don't let go of me I'll have to use my formidable strength against you." You smirked up at him and he let you go.  
You backed up and stood back next to Judar. "Anyway, Judar, apart from destroying my barrier, why else are you here? Are you a bearer of bad news?" Sinbad said firmly towards Judar. "Me? Of course not," Judar stated playfully "I'm actually here because I wanted Aladdin and (name) to meet. I wanted her to meet you, too. Is the baby magi here?" You turned your head to Judar and looked at him. 'Another magi?'  
"He's been training with Prince Alibaba and Morgiana, I shall get someone to fetch them. I think the youkai Princess and inexperienced magi meeting would be a wonderful experience for Aladdin" he notioned to a guard to go and get them. Minutes later, a small blue haired boy, pink haired female who was about the same height as you, and a taller blond boy walked out of the doors and stood next to Sinbad, opposite you and Judar.  
"Judar" the blond boy said with a face of anger plastered on. Judar started laughing, he didn't seem to feel threatened whatsoever. The blue haired boy just stared at you, almost as if he was analysing you. You looked down to him, he looked so weak. "Aladdin, come here" Judar commanded and motioned his hand to bring the boy named Aladdin over. He began to walk forward and the other two did, too. "Didn't Judar only asked for the one named Aladdin, are you two his baby-sitters?" You asked with a glare, though it came across more threatening. They older boy and girl stopped in their tracks immediately, fear riddled in their faces. You looked down to Aladdin when came he in front of you and he stared up to you. "Aladdin, this is (name), she's known as a youkai and she's the only remaining Princess. You should ask Sinbad about the Princess of the youkai. But here's a quick summary for you; she's the most powerful being in the whole of the universe who managed to kill her whole race in a night," his face contorted with sadism, "she's also my new partner." Judar said with an evil grin "Princess, this is Aladdin, another magi." You crouched down to his level.  
"Hello, Aladdin. I'm (name)." He just stared at you without saying a word, you looked up to Judar, "Judar, is this kid alri-" "your wings are beautiful, Princess (name)." You looked at him, shocked. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you to say." Aladdin looked up at Judar, and back at you, "Princess, are you really teaming up with a man like Judar?" You look into his eyes, seriously, "don't you worry about me, I am the absolute, no one shall defy me. I'm stronger than every being in this realm." Your eyes grew cold and the sweetness from before had faded. Aladdin's eyes widened, as if he had just seen a ghost, he gulped hard. "Your aura is, terrifying. I feel like... I can't move."  
"Anyway, Princess. I'm bored now, so lets fly." Judar said as he stroked your wing. You stood back up, "it was nice to meet all of you, goodbye." After that, you flew up in the air with Judar, back to Kou. Aladdin remained in the same spot, not moving at all. Sinbad approached him, "are you okay, Aladdin?" "H-how can you and Judar speak with her so naturally and calmly. She strikes so much fear into me that my brain almost shut down." He was trembling, and Sinbad replied with, "I'm just as terrified of her, but it's all about composure."


	5. Feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but Judar realises how cute you are so it's okay

You and Judar sit in his room and he's brushing your hair through, "Sinbad is womanizer, but don't worry, I won't let him near you. Aladdin is really powerful, although I hate to admit it, but he may even be stronger than me. But he's a little shit, and when he teams up with the other two and Sinbad, they're pretty remarkable. I hate them all." Judar says with a hint of annoyance and you just laugh. "What?!" He says angrily. You turn around so you're facing him, and you take his hand "Aladdin and Sinbad might be more powerful than you now, but I promise I'll make you the most powerful magi to ever exist" you tell him enthusiastically. He seems a bit taken aback by your promise and his eyes widen in surprise. "Just..just shut up and turn around so I can finish your hair." He states bashfully. You giggle and comply.  
Staring at your hair in the mirror, you see it's in a beautiful braid. "Thank you, Judar, it's gorgeous!" It came out a bit more excited sounding than you had intended, and you blushed and covered your mouth. He laughed at you and looked at you in the mirror, "don't worry, I'm glad you like it." You turn around to face him and you smile up at him. Your actions make him blush, you look so cute. "You're an idiot, Princess." He didn't mean to sound so cold. "What?! What did I do?!" You argue. He sighs at you, "nothing, you should probably sleep now, it's getting late." He ruffles your hair, like he does every night and you turn around to walk out of the door, "night, Judar. Sleep well."


	6. A day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get your day off from training and jobs, but when you go to leave Judar for the night...

You wake up earlier than you normally do, and you don't even have to train today. So you thought you might as well go pester Judar for the day. However, because you're a little bit nice you decide to go and pick him some peaches from the gardens for him so that he won't be entirely annoyed at you for pestering him. On your way there, you bump into Hakuryuu. "Hey, Princess, how are you?" "Hello, Hakuryuu, I'm well thank you, yourself?" "Yes, I'm well thank you. Where are you headed?" "Oh, just to the gardens to pick Judar some fruit for the day, I'm a good partner like that." You grin, and he laughs at you. "Well good luck spending the day with Judar, I know he can be a bit temperamental at times." Now you laugh at him, "you've got that right."  
You knock on Judar's bedroom door with a basket of peaches. 'Typical, he's still asleep, oh well, might as well invade anyway'. You open his bedroom doors as if it was your own and yep, he's wrapped up in his covers, hair a mess, and asleep. Then an idea sparks in your head, you put your hand out and use your powers to create a glove of ice around your hand and you put your hand on his shoulder. He gets up suddenly and shouts. "(NAME) THAT WAS COLD" he's clearly annoyed with your waking him the way you did. "Haha! No 'Princess'? I really must've upset you! Anyway, you're a magi that specialises in ice and you're complaining?!" He groans at you and rubs his temples. "What do you want?" He says bluntly. "I brought peaches!" You lift up the basket to show him, ".... Okay, seriously, what do you want?" "Huuu, can't I just be nice for once?" You sigh. "Anyway, we're not training today and I don't particularly have any friends in the palace. Can I stay with you today pleeeeaaassseee?" Asking with puppy dogs eyes. "I have to see your face everyday and on the day I don't actually have to, I still have to, is basically what you're telling me?" "Hmmm.. Yep!" You smile innocently. "Such a Princess" he sighs.  
He's dressed and his room is now tidy, thanks to your telekinesis you decided to put his room back in place whilst he got ready, waiting for the maids would be a nuisance. You played a few games throughout the day, him winning most of them, and he even let you have a few peaches. "So tell me more about your job as a High Priest and Magi of an empire." He looked up at you, "it's a bit complicated, but I get to make soldiers I see fit generals and organise our military, I also get to raise dungeons and send warriors that I chose into them to defeat them," he went on to talk more about it, but you found you were just fascinated by his voice.  
Night rolled by, once again, and you were kinda bummed out because it would mean you would have to leave again to sleep in your room, you hated being on your own all of the time - it was lonely. "Princess," your eyes look up at him from the board game you were playing to listen to him, "I enjoy spending time with you, you never get bland and you're good entertainment. These past months have been a pleasure working with you." What was this feeling? You had this fluttering feeling in this stomach that you had never had before. "Th-thank you, I feel the same way. You have taught me a lot about the human world and I appreciate all you've done." His cheeks began to go red, as did yours. "Anyway, it's 9.00pm, I should probably go back to my room to get ready for bed and training tomorrow." You said nervously and went to get up off of Judar's bed to leave. Before you could walk away, you were stopped by Judar grabbing your wrist. He was looking down, avoiding eye contact.  
"Princess, stay the night with me." You looked at him with wide eyes, a bit confused what this meant. "O-of course" you replied. He looked up at you, almost as if he couldn't believe you agreed. Without wasting time, you used your transformation magic to change into pajamas. He seemed to hurriedly and awkwardly try to move to the other side of the bed so you could get in, 'I don't think he thought he'd get this far'. You lifted the covers and laid in the bed and he did the same. Again, you used your telekinesis magic to turn the lamps off. You could hear his breathing as you lay awake, you had this nervous feeling, you couldn't sleep. By the pace of his breathing, he wasn't asleep either. "Judar?" you whisper to him, "yeah?" he answers. "Um, this, er, might seem a bit bold of me to ask, but I can't sleep. Would you mind putting your arm around me?" It seemed that immediately after, he complied with your request and started to spoon with you.


	7. Lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7 chapters in, here is one of the lemons XD enjoy!

Judar had been spooning with you for about 5 minutes now and you felt calmer in his arms. However you felt something against your butt, you're not stupid, you know what it is. "Judar, um.." you try to think of how to bring it up. "I know, it's your fault though so don't complain." You certainly weren't complaining. You feel him move his hand down to your hip and grab it. 'Uh oh, here we go, but really? With me? We're not even from the same realm, is he sure?' Before you can get too lost in your thoughts you feel his grabbing harder on your hip and grinded himself against you, you let out a small whimper and feel his breath as he smirks. "You want this too, don't you, Princess?" 'He sounds so seductive, oh my.' He grinds against you harder and starts to kiss your neck and you can't help but push your butt onto him and extend your neck so he can kiss it more.  
He starts to suck and bite your neck and leaves a trail of hickeys. He flips you over onto your back and crawls in between your legs and pushes his hips down so that he can grind against you with full contact. He looks down at you and cups your cheek, then he begins to kiss your lips, forcing his tongue into your mouth so that you can fight for dominance. As he's grinding against you, all you can do is produce muffled moans. "Tell me, Princess, do you want me to fuck you?" You think about it for a second and then reply, "I do, but are you sure? I'm not even human." "Don't be silly, that doesn't bother me, you're beautiful." He begins to attack your neck and you moan from the pleasure he's giving you. 'This is taboo, these go against youkai morals...' It felt so wrong, but at the same time it never felt more right. "Okay, let's do it."  
You remove his top and straight afterwards he takes off yours, he stares at your clothed breasts and snakes his hand round to your back to undo your bra. He throws the trivial piece of clothing across the room. "Beautiful," he whispers to you as he starts to kiss down your body until he reached your pajama shorts. "I'll make short work of these" and he pulls them down your legs and throws them on the floor, he starts to rub your clothed clit and comes back up to kiss you at the same time. You start to moan louder and you're wanting more pleasure than what he's giving you. "Are you a screamer?" He says to you, and it makes you a bit more excited. "I should put up a soundproof barrier around us so the rest of the palace can't hear us." "Good idea, Princess." You twirl your hand and put up a barrier around the bed so no one can hear.  
He kisses down your body again and takes the band of your panties into his mouth and pulls them down with his teeth. The sight of him doing this made you even wetter for him. He puts his head in between your legs and holds your thighs, "I'm gonna torture you, Princess." You let out a small whimper from anticipation and then he lowers his head and starts licking your clit, doing figure of eights and the alphabet. His tongue is skilled and it's sending your mind into a blank state. Then he moves his head down to your entrance and sticks his tongue in, making you moan his name out. Your taste was exquisite, he wanted more with each lick he gave. This was going to become his new addiction, he knew that as he was lapping up your juices, hearing the noises you made for him and the shakes your legs made on impulse. He starts moving his tongue around you at an alarming pace and he's strong with it, you wonder how much more you can take and you grab onto his hair, so close to spiraling into orgasm. "Judar, you- oh my goodness, you're so good, I'm about to-" and right before you could, he stopped. Denying your release, you let out an annoyed, yet begging cry. "Not yet, Princess" he kisses the inside of your thigh and pulls his trousers down to release his impressive size. You stare at it in awe, wanting it so badly. "Come here" he demands and you sit on the edge of the bed whilst he stands in front of you. He grabs the back of your head and the base of his cock, "open wide". You look up at him and grab his cock, opening your mouth and he pushes your head down his cock. You start bobbing your head up and down and you use you hand to jerk him off at the same time. "F-fuck, Princess, you're good." You start using your tongue as well whilst your sucking to lick it whilst you push his dick further down your throat. He grabs your hair and starts face-fucking you so that he can control how you suck him, you're struggling for air but then he releases in your mouth and it travels down your throat.  
"On your back, angel" he whispers in your ear. You're more than happy to follow orders and crawl up the bed and lay on your back, he soon follows and lifts your legs up onto his shoulders. He starts prodding at your entrance and you're giving out small moans, desperate for him to fill you. "This is whats gonna happen, Princess, I'm gonna torture you with my cock inside of your pussy, you're gonna cum for me as many times as I say you will, and you're gonna take my cock pounding you into oblivion for as long as I want" you gulp, not entirely sure if your body will be able to take being pummeled so hard. "Yes, master" you say teasingly. He laughs at your comment and pounds himself into you all the way in a hard thrust. You scream out his name and find the breath knocked out of you. "I quite like you hearing say that to me, call me it more." He's fucking you into the mattress and you can't even breathe by his relentless pace, but you want to please him as best you can. "Y-yes, master, oh master, master Judar please fuck my pussy so that I finish so hard I can't even remember my own name." You beg, you weren't a submissive person normally, but this was insane. He wraps his hands around your neck as his breathing and panting becomes erratic and he's looking into your lust-filled eyes, just by his eyes looking at you, you know that you're his and you will obey every command he gives. He removes one of his hands and grips the headboard of the bed so that he can make his thrusts more methodical, but he's pounding you so hard you're starting to lose feeling in your legs. He ends up breaking the headboard by fucking you against it so mercilessly and by him pulling on it to thrust into you rougher and harder. By now you're screaming and moaning for him, begging for more. You're so close to the edge and you need to finish, but he'll punish you if you do it without permission. "Cum for me, Princess, cum, cum, cum, cum now for me. Cum all over my cock." Now you're going crazy and your vision goes white, your mind goes blank and you start to orgasm all over his cock and you're walls are wrapping around him. "Good girl" he thrusts more into you "Master, please, I can't keep going like this, my body will break!" "just hold on for me a little bit longer, do you reckon you can do that, princess? I'm so close" you nod and you begin to scream and moan again, not sure if you're going to be able to walk tomorrow. "F-fuckk, (name), I-I'm gonna come in you." His thrusts became sloppy and started to become slower, he just came in you. He stays still for a minute, still inside you, and you feel him throbbing. Until he slowly pulls out.  
He lays down next to you, you're both panting, hot messes. You remove your barrier and you snuggle up to him and he puts his arm around you. "Good night, Princess."


	8. I need your strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people in the palace begin to see your strength, and they want your help in training

You're sitting under a tree in the fruit gardens. "Help me become physically stronger." Judar demands blunty. You look up at him from eating an apple, "huh? Why should I help you do that?" You take another bite from your apple, "we train all the time" you state nonchalantly. "You help me train with making my magic techniques and other fields stronger, so I can have more than one specialty. I'm not actually any physically stronger" he says the last bit under his breath, obviously feeling defeated. "Okay, sure, lets start now."  
"Huuh?!" He panics and you throw yourself up from the ground and bring your leg round to kick him on the waist, making him fly a few feet. "If you wanna train with me you at least have to be prepared, you're lucky I went easy on you." You say mockingly, trying to emphasise his weakness. "You bitch," he gets up and points his wand at you, forming ice spears, then shooting them at you. You hold your hand out and use your intense heat magic to melt the ice, "hey now, Judar, you can't use your magic if you wanna get physically stronger, that's cheating!" You pout at him.  
He laughs, "alright then, we'll take this seriously, teach me hand-to-hand combat." "Huu? Whats in it for me?" you cock an eyebrow at him, trying to wind him up. "Well, firstly, you're my partner that needs to help me get stronger. Plus, because I'll be stronger, I'll be able to fuck you harder." He smirks at you, and you blush. "You're an idiot!"  
You train with Judar for another 2 hours, beating him repeatedly, though he's obstinate and won't give up easily. By now he's given up on trying to beat you with strength and is now using his ice spears. "Cheater!" You shout at him, but laugh at his childish behaviour. 'He really doesn't like to lose.' Your thoughts are stopped by a female voice, "Um, High Priest, Lady (name), dinner has been made." Judar tries to throw some lighting your way but missed ever so slightly and it almost hits the maid, but you react quickly and manage to put a border around her so his magic is dispelled. "See what happens when you don't play fair, moron!" You scold Judar. "Let's go for dinner, now." You boldly assert, obviously unimpressed by his behaviour.  
You're sat at dinner, eating the delicious food the chefs prepared. Judar has his hand on your thigh under the table, obviously trying to make you distracted. "Judar, Princess, how was your training? I heard Judar almost caused quite a havoc." The voice was Kouen and you look over to him, "he almost hit a maid, but I managed to stop it. However, it went well, thank you, Your Highness. We worked on physical strength today rather than magic." You smile over to him. Kougyoku laughs, "just as well, even I can beat him in a race." Judar looks up disapprovingly to Kougyoku, "shut up you old bag!" He shouts and throws a piece of food at her. You stop the food with you telekinesis and place it down, "stop acting like such a child, Judar, have you no manners?" You scold, and he scoffs at you. "I must say, I've never seen anyone discipline Judar like you do, Princess," Kouha looks over to you with a wide smile, "he's one of the four highest humans on the social hierarchy, so not many people will speak against him." "Is that so?" You question, "that's probably why he behaves so impudently. I'll put him in his place, don't you worry." Judar looked at you and grinned, "that's not what you were asking for the other night." You slap Judar's arm and whisper sharply, "behave yourself!" He laughs, luckily no one seemed to understand what he meant.  
Dinner had come to an end, Koumei and Kouen went off into the room to talk about military plans, Kouha and Hakuei walked away without announcing where they were headed. Haku and Kougyoku stopped you and Judar in your tracks and put their hands together, as if they were praying. "Princess (name)" they both ask in unison. "What can I do for you?" You ask politely. Judar looks at you, he was as confused as you. "We're both new djinn users, and we haven't quite got a hold on our metal vessels yet" Haku states, "we come seeking your assistance, as you managed to control frighting powers." You look at them in silence for a moment, and then to Judar. "You know, Your Highness's, it's awfully insolent to ask for my help, a youkai, who has no experience with djinns, when you have a magi in the same palace as you." Judar stares holes in your head, maybe he didn't want to train them? But why? Wasn't Haku his King's candidate?  
"Judar is such a lazy teacher, he expects us to understand it all without any explanation!" Kougyoku protests. 'Oh, that's why.' You sigh and look to them both, "raise your heads and look at me" you command. They follow orders. "I will train you to the best of my ability, as Judar is my partner and you are his King's candidate." Their eyes fill with joy, "Thank you, Princess!"


	9. Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but the next one is a lemon so this is kinda just a build up soz <3

"It's as I thought, Princess. You're powerful, but you cannot use metal vessels as you don't have magoi, you're not human." Judar states, bored, as you're holding Zagan. "I'm sorry I'm not much help in controlling these vessels, Haku, Kougyoku. Though, I have powers similar to both Zagan and Vinea, so I could help you with some techniques." Judar starts playing with your hair, "how can you train them to control magoi when you don't have it?" You're annoyed by his remark, was he underestimating you? You turn to him and slap his hand out of your hair, "if you're really so great and mighty, why don't you teach them?! If you don't want to, then be quiet and let me try!"  
Haku and Kougyoku look at each other and start giggling. "What's so funny?!" Judar snaps. "It's just because you act like a married couple" Haku giggles, and Judar's eye twitches in annoyance, "Haku, just because you can't marry that Fanalis girl" Judar mocks, hoping it would take his king's candidate down a few pegs.  
A few hours went by and thanks to you, Haku could now manipulate his plants easier, though still far from perfect, and Kougyoku could use her djinn to make a strong shield of water. "Thank you so much for your help, Princess!" You stood next to Judar, with those two opposite you. "Lets train like this everyday!" You felt Judar twitch at the comment, but you brushed it off. "Of course, you're a pleasure to teach" you smile. Judar grabs your arm, "Princess, we should go and get ready for dinner. Now." You look up at him, mentally questioning his harsh tone, "huh? Yeah, sure." You smile at your two new students and walk away following Judar. He opens his bedroom doors and looks at you with jealous eyes. "Judar?"


	10. Lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WAHEY ANOTHER LEMON LETS GET IT ONNNNN

"Judar?" You stare at him, "what's wrong?" Judar takes a step closer to you and puts one arm around your waist and the other on your cheek, he pulls you close and whispers, "you're mine, only mine to train with. I don't like to share." 'Was he.. Jealous? Of the attention you paid to Haku and Kougyo?' "I won't share myself as a partner, I'll always fight by your side." He pushes you up against the wall and wraps your legs around his waist, he grabbed your ass to keep you up. "J-Judar, we..nngh, we have..dinner soon." He was attacking your neck with kisses. "I know what I'd rather have for dinner" he smirks against your skin and his comment makes you a little bit excited. "Why don't you eat up then, Master?" This dirty talk was new for you, but it made you feel so exhilarated - being like this with him.  
You feel his cock get harder through his clothing, rubbing up against you, your request got him excited. He carried you to the bed, kissing your lips the whole way there, and then throws you on the bed. He put his arms either side of you and looked down at you. "Do you want me, Princess?" He asked with a seductive smirk, he obviously already knew the answer. "Don't tease me, you bastard." He laughs at you and sits on the bed, "come and deep-throat me, baby." You more than eagerly do as he says and you pull his trousers down. 'He's so hard already, the sight is making me more desperate for him.' You grab his cock and start moving your hand up and down, slowly at first, then quickly, and then back to slower. You grab his balls and start playing with them as well, "now you're teasing me, Princess, don't be so mean and show me what that pretty little mouth of yours does best." You smirk at him and lower your head and start sucking on the tip of his cock, you hear small moans coming from him, and he pulls all of your hair out of the way and wraps his fist around it. You continue to tease him, only licking and slightly sucking his tip. His moans become agitated, and you decide to stop teasing, you take his whole length in your mouth and down your throat, you bob your head up and down and you pick up the pace, he moans out your name and starts to buck his hips up, in attempt to fuck-face you. You take his whole cock down your throat again and use your tongue to lick around him. Your tongue skillfully and teasingly carried him closer and closer to orgasm, his being in your mouth like this was something you always thought about. It was like a craving that you could never get enough of, taking his whole cock down your throat. You feel his cock twitching, and he pulls your head off of his cock and he comes on you. "I'm gonna be all sticky now" you complain and pout. He laughs, "you love it," he taps his mouth and looks at you with a smirk, "come sit down, Princess, I want to taste you." Your face turned bright red, he wanted you to sit on his face? You remove your skirt and underwear. He lays down and you make your way up to his face, but hover above it slightly, he grabs your thighs and pulls you down, forcing you to sit on his face and he sticks his tongue deep into you. "A-ahh, ngh, J-Judar, please." You cry out. He moans, too, and the vibrations are being sent throughout your body. He's licking up all of your juices with such adroi and it's making you go crazy, you're trying your best not to scream his name out. "Let me hear you" he says, it's muffled, but you hear it clear enough. He starts moving his tongue around in you and you grab onto his head, you moan his name out in euphoria. "Ride my face, do it" he moans into you. His hot breath and words are making you feel so stimulated, so you can't do anything but do what he told you to, you were like his helpless, submissive rag doll. You start riding his face, backwards and forwards and you feel yourself getting close to the edge. "Please Master, allow me to cum this time, I need it. I'm gonna cum on your face, Master, please." He stops your riding and starts eating out your clit immensely, you're so close. A few licks later and you come undone, "Ju-Judar, yes, I'm cumming, I'm cumming!"  
You take yourself off of Judar's face you look down at him, "you're really good at that, but wait shit! I didn't put up a soundproof barrier!" He smirks at you, "I know, I want everyone to hear how you scream for me, now ride my cock until you can't physically take anymore." You move yourself down and line your pussy up with his cock and push yourself down his huge size, he grabs your hips and helps push you down. You both moan in unison at the pleasure you experience. "I've missed being inside of you, Princess, I must admit, I crave you so badly everyday." You blush at him, "well, you're inside of me now." He chuckles slightly and then pulls you up and down his cock repeatedly, "I am, and it feels amazing," you lean forward slightly and grab onto his choli so you can use your arms to help ride him. You start riding him faster and harder than before, and he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, "oh fuck, (name), you really know how to ride, let me hear your moans for me, it turns me on more." You stop restricting your moans and let them out, his cock is filling you so much and its hard for you to stay focused, you've never experienced pleasure like this and you don't give a damn who's to hear it. He tightens his grip on your hips and he thrusts himself up into you, but you don't like having the control taken from you so you ride at the same time, adding to the intensity of the sex you're having. "You're mine, Princess, you'll always be mine and I'll fuck you like this as much as I like." His words and voice are laced with pleasure and lust. "Yes, whatever you want from me, I'll do!" He thrusts up into you harder, quicker, rougher and more paced than he ever has and you scream out, you scream his name at the top of your lungs. "Just like that, Princess, scream for me, moan for me, beg for me, just like that!" He moans out, he's going to come soon, you can tell. "I'll ride you like this every single night, make me cum, Master, I'm getting close!" You feel the build up as you're receiving huge pleasure from Judar. "Yes Princess, oh my gosh, Princess, cum now! I'm cumming!" You both moan out as you come in unison.  
You're both covered in sweat and the room reeks of sex. You get up off of Judar's cock and both yours and his cum starts to run down your leg. He looks at you and laughs, "should we have a bath?" You lean in to kiss him, "yes please."


	11. An unexpected visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have a visitor at the palace, what could anyone want with you?

You wake up and Judar has himself wrapped around you, he always takes his braid out before he sleeps, so his hair goes everywhere. His face looks so perfect right now, so angelic and so peaceful. Why did he have to be part of such an evil organisation? Why does he find content in leaving a trail of bloodshed in his wake? You sat up and sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to wake up. He grabs your wrist when you're not facing him, "where are you going, Princess?" he asks with his head buried in his hair, eyes still shut. "It's morning." You reply. "No," he replies. 'No? What does he mean 'no'?' "Stay here with me." You look at him and then your facial expressions turn soft, "we need to train today." "No we don't, stay here" he argues. You sigh at him, but end up giving in and lay back down. He pulls you closer to him and starts to kiss you, running his hand through your hair. He continues to kiss you passionately, 'this isn't like him, is everything okay?' He flips himself over so that he's on top of you. "Again? I'm still sore from last night!" You whine at him and he laughs at you. "No, I just wanna kiss you." You blush at him, but cup his cheek and bring his face down to kiss him again. There were knocks at the bedroom door and Judar grunts, "go away!" He continues to kiss you. "High Priest," Haku begins to open the door, despite Judar telling him to go away, "you have a visitor fro-" he stops his sentence as he sees the scene before him, you and Judar, in bed, naked, with him on top of you and kissing you. You screech and pull the covers up so that you're not as exposed. "I-I-I-I'm s-sorry, Princess! Be-believe me I d-did not except to find you in here!" Haku stutters as he turns around, red as a tomato. "What do you want, Hakuryuu?" Judar spits out. "King Sinbad has arrived this morning, with Aladdin, Prince Alibaba and Morgiana. He requests for Lady (name), but Kouen told me to make sure you were there, too." You look up to Judar and raise an eyebrow to him, 'what could he possibly want with me?'  
The large wooden doors open to take you to another room, in which you see Sinbad, Aladdin, Morgiana, Alibaba, Hakuryuu and Kouen sat around a table. Haku looks away in embarrassment, and Kouen smiles. "Sorry we're slightly late, is everything okay?" You look at Kouen and ask. "Do not worry, Haku told us that you two were, um, busy," Judar shoots a frightening look at the navy haired male. "Sinbad is here to speak with you, Hakuryuu and I shall leave immediately to let you get down to it." He stands up and walks out of the room and Haku follows. "Princess, please, come and sit next to Aladdin." Both you and Judar walk to the seats and sit down. "What is this?" You question Sinbad. "You see, Lady (name), my country has stumbled across a problem with another empire. They are considerably powerful and my country is small, we cannot fight them alone." Sinbad informs. "So basically, what you're asking of me is for me to lend you my strength in order to come out victorious?" Some people were so simple. Sinbad chuckles slightly, "well, technically, yes. But we would repay you for your help." Judar stays quiet. "King, I am potent and formidable, but I do not have enough strength to single-handedly destroy a whole empire, I think you overestimate me." You modestly admit, though truly, you could destroy a whole nation within a blink of an eye if you wanted to. "Not like this you don't, but you truly do. Your original form, mistake me if I am wrong, but in that form you are far more powerful in strength and influence, correct? Youkai were the most powerful race of all, but in your original state you eradicated them all within hours." It's like he read your mind. He laces his fingers together and rests his chin on them. 'What? How could he possibly.. No.. How would he even know about my other form?!' "I'm sorry, Your Highness, but it's just far too reckless and dangerous for me to convert back to my original form. I lack complete control over it, and I could cause another calmity if I had to transform back. It's the reason I have this form, to suppress my powers." You stay composed and Judar stares at you, he wonders why you never mentioned your original form before. Sinbad completely ignores your warning, "in return for your help, we will set you up in Sindria and you will become Sindrian royalty." You open your mouth to reply but Judar abrasively butts in, "she doesn't need that. She's happy here, she's my partner, she has her every need catered to without hesitation." Sinbad looks shocked, "Judar, we need her to in order to defe-" "DO NOT LAY YOUR HANDS ON WHAT IS MINE." Judar shouts, making you, Aladdin, Morgiana and Alibaba jump. Judar is radiating rage, and the whole room goes quiet. "King Sinbad, with all due respect, Judar took me in and helped me understand the way of this world. I will not go against his wishes. I apologise." Everyone in the room looks at you in disbelief. "B-but Princess, surely you will not obey someone lower than you?" Sinbad nervously asks. "It isn't quite like that, I respect Judar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Judar is so difficult to write fluff material for because frankly, he's an asshole (but that's why we all love him). So he might seem a bit OOC in these cute-sy kinda chapters I'm sorry ;-;


	12. The baby magi takes interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aladdin is in this chapter and he wants to watch you and Judar train together, he isn't sure whether to fear or to admire your power.

You were walking down the hallway, on your way to train with Judar when you hear quick-paced footsteps behind you. Turning around to see who it is, you see Aladdin running towards you, "Miss (name)! Miss (name)!" Judar makes a 'tch' noise as he recognises the voice, he turns around too. "What is it, magi?" You kneel down to be at eye level with him. "Let me see your wings again!" You giggle at his request, "me and Judar were just about to start training, why don't you come with us? You'll get to see my wings then" you pull a big smile. His eyes light up, "yes please!"  
"Urgh, Princess, why did you have to bring this pest along? He's so aggravating." Judar whines, and you roll your eyes. "Be quiet, stop acting like an 8 year old." You release your wings and Judar uses his gravity magic, you both start to fly up in the air. Aladdin sits on the floor and looks up at you two training together. Judar's magic is becoming stronger, you must admit. Your fights weren't so one-sided anymore, though it was rare he ever actually struck you. Aladdin watched the scene before him in awe. Judar made huge ice spears and directed them at you, his techniques had become quicker and you couldn't react in time, they pierced through your wings and you began to fall to the ground. Just in time, you grew vines from your arms and grabbed him, pulling him down with you, you retracted them at the same time so he fell to you quicker. He grabbed you and pulled you into his embrace before you were about to hit the ground but Aladdin made a borg around you to prevent you having a hard fall.  
"Thanks for that, Aladdin." You smiled at him and patted his head. "It was nothing, Miss (name)! B-but you're wings?! Are they going to be okay?!" You were confused for a second, but then looked at them. "Oh yeah!" They had big holes in them from Judar's spears. You looked at Judar, telepathically communicating with him, 'come and repair my wings, show this arrogant baby magi how strong you've grown.' He stroked your wings, and they healed. 'He really has become more powerful' Aladdin thought.  
Aladdin, Sinbad, Morgiana and Alibaba had left by evening. "Thank you for letting me see you train, Miss (name)! I hope to see you again soon!"  
\- It was night-time again, and you tended to spend most nights sleeping with Judar in his room rather than in your own, most of the time the nights consisted of tiring and lustful sex. You stood in his bathroom, running a bath, your training with Judar was quite taxing today. 'DO NOT TOUCH WHAT IS MINE' - Judar's words from earlier echoed in your head, and your heart skip a beat each time him saying it repeated in your head.


	13. His confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OFHOIHWEFBWASH FINALLY HERE IT IS ---  
> JUDAR'S CONFESSION

You lay in Judar's bath, the words form today repeating over and over in your head. The bathroom door opened and you looked over to see Judar walk in. "You've been quiet, Princess, what's up?" Deciding it was best not to beat around the bush, you came out right with it. "What did you mean earlier? When you said to Sinbad that he shouldn't touch what was yours?" He sighs and stays quiet for a moment. "Well? Are you claiming me as your property or something? Tell me what you meant." He started to undress and he got in the bath with you, motioning for you to sit forward so that he could sit in and hug you from behind. You just watched him as he did it, not saying anything more. His bath was spacious, so there was still room.  
"The truth is, Princess," he sounds hesitant, and maybe even a bit, nervous? "Every time I'm around you, I get these weird feelings and I don't quite understand. Whenever I see you my stomach caves in and my heart beats fast, and then whenever I see you with another male, I get this horrible feeling and I can't bear it. For some reason, I just want you all to myself, all of the time." You're in his arms, and for once is your life, you - the most powerful being to walk this universe, is speechless. It's not that you don't feel the same, you get the same kind of feelings towards him, but, what is this? "Princess, I.. I love you" he whispers as he buries his head in the crook of your neck. Your heart was beating so fast and so hard, you thought it might burst out of your chest. 'Love, that's what this is, of course.' You move your hand and take Judar's in yours, and you kiss it, laying back so that you could be even closer with him. "I understand if you don't feel the sa-" "I love you, too, Judar." Now he's the speechless one. "P-princess," he stutters. "Please, just call me (name) for once" you say softly. He runs his fingers through your wet hair, "(name), be mine, obey me, love me, support me, stay with me." He seems so much calmer now as he wraps his arms around you tighter. You look up at him and smile, "I shall stay by your side for as long as you desire." He grabs your chin and turns your head, inching closer to your face and mouths "forever" and then kisses your lips.  
You leave the bathroom, drying your hair with a towel and Judar is laying on his bed, reading something. "What ya reading?" You sit on bed and try to look at what it is. "Oh, nothing. Just a book. I'll let the maids know that you'll be staying in my room from now on and for them to collect your things from your room." 'He's so demanding' you internally giggle. "I thought you'd probably want to keep your room to yourself still, rather than have me in here" you say to him and you grab a strand of his long, still damp hair. He looks at if to say 'are you stupid?' "Tsk, as if, you'll stay with me, I want you with me as much as possible, just in case." He pulls you towards him and you lay on his chest. You laugh at him, "I'm not weak, I can protect myself, but thank you." He sighs heavily, "you're staying with me, and that's that." "Okay" you smile.  
"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, he may be a bit OOC but y'know when you're reading a fanfic of an antagonist that loves to destroy everything then what are you gonna expect?


	14. A request from Kouen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kouen needs you to do something for him, but Judar may not be accepting of it.

'Knock knock knock' came from the huge bedroom doors, Judar grunts and pulls the blankets over the two of you higher and wrapped his arm around you. "Ignore it" he whispers. 'Knock knock knock' "Lady (name), High Priest, I have word from Lord Kouen" a maid timidly states through the doors. "I'll get it" you're still tired, so your voice is hoarse. "Good morning, Your Highness, Lord Kouen has asked for your presence in his military office." She says quickly and clearly, it takes you a second to process, "oh, yeah, sure, I'll be right there." Closing the doors again, you turn to Judar, "I'll be back soon." You change out of your pajamas and brush your hair and teeth, then kiss him on the forehead. He produces an incoherent sound as a response.  
You knock on the wooden door, "come in" you hear a strong male voice answer. You open the door and walk in, you sit opposite him as he's sitting at his desk. "I understand your current affairs with the High Priest, though I have a request and I would be grateful for you to obey," you stay quiet, allowing him to continue, "Sinbad seems absolutely sure he needs your help, his country has many powerful people inside and I believe it would be a good learning experience for you to go and learn about a range of humans, go on behalf of the Kou Empire and assert your power, it will be beneficial for us all." You scan his face, he's absolutely serious. 'A week couldn't hurt, right? But Judar..' "Kouen, I will go to Sindria and spend a week there, mainly out of the unaltered respect that I hold for you. I doubt Judar will approve, however, I like your ideals. I'm willing to help you." It's a difficult decision, but you don't go back on your word. Judar is now dressed and organised, the room is tidy once again and he's sat on his balcony ledge eating peaches. You walk out to lean against the balcony ledge. "Hey, Princess, what did Kouen want?" Still eating peaches, looking out at the scenery. "I'm off to Sindria for a week" you didn't see a point in trying to make it sound any better. Almost choking on a bit of peach he looks at you; surprised, disgusted and unsure, "what?!" He blurts out, "what the fuck do you mean you're going to Sindria?! With that womanising, manipula-" "Judar," you cut him off, "trust me to do this." You try to reason with him. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't trust Lord Moron!" You shake your head and laugh, "he won't pull anything over on me, I could crush him in a millisecond." He jumps off the ledge and pulls you into a hug, "you're right, but if anything happens, you're to fly back to Kou immediately, or find a way to contact me and I will come and get you." You look up at him and smile, he cups your cheek and kisses you, "I love you, Princess, remember that." "I love you, too."


	15. Departure for Sindria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet <3

It's the day you depart for Sindria, you're flying instead of taking a boat, to be efficient. You release your wings and turn to Judar, who is stood with Kouen and the Princes and Princesses. "Okay, well I'm off. I'll see you all in a week!" You smile and wave, Judar grabs you and pulls you into a long, passionate kiss. Kouha makes gagging noises, "gross! Get a room!" You break the kiss and start giggling. "Remember what I told you, Princess," Judar strokes through your hair, "I'll be fine, I promise." You turn around and begin your journey to Sindria.  
Only if you could've kept your promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this chapter strays from Judar, and it gets dark. There are elements of rape, abuse and mistreatment. If you are easily triggered by such content I strongly suggest you skip this chapter and read from the next.

'That's the palace, it looks like they're waiting for me there, they must've known I would fly here.' You fly down and land softly in the palace court, with Sinbad and the others standing at the top of a flight of stairs. "Miss (name)!" Aladdin runs to you, and gives you a hug. "Hey Aladdin! How are you?" You giggle. "Good morning, Princess, I hope you enjoy your stay with us" Sinbad approaches you, walking down the stairs. "Thank you for letting me stay and learn in your beautiful country, I hope I am of great help to you." He gives you his classic smile and takes your hand to help you up the steps so that you are now face to face with the others. "From left to right, we have; Alibaba, Morgiana, Jafar, Masrur, Yamraiha, Shakkarn, Drakon, Hinahoho and Spartos." You smile at the nine of them, "I hope you can learn from me as much as I can learn from you." Sinbad lead you into the palace and you all walked into a huge hall, and they started to bombard you with questions, bar Masrur, Drakon, Sinbad and Morgiana. "So, you're pretty strong, huh?" "Do you eat the same foods we do?" "Where do your wings go when you retract them?" It was all getting a bit too confrontational for your liking and on impulse you shut them all up with your sound manipulation power. You quickly removed that, though.  
"I'm so sorry for my insolence, I just wasn't quite prepared" you nervously admitted. "It's no problem, Princess, my subordinates can get quite excitable with new visitors" Sinbad put his arm on your shoulder. Shakkarn still spoke up though, "so, Lady (name), is it true you and the Fallen Magi are madly in loooooove?" He asks, he obviously heard it as a rumour and doubts it authenticity, as did everyone else, by the facial expressions they displayed. It was quite an abrupt question, but you had no intent on lying. "It is indeed true, I love Judar and he loves me, too." You smile innocently, but everyone's face turned into one like they had witnessed a murder, the room went deadly silent, even Sinbad was silent. 

~~~TIME SKIP TO EVENING~~~  
(lemon/rape)  
"Your relationship with Judar, the amount of power that the two of you share, is frightening." You turn around and see Sinbad leaning up against the door frame of your allocated room. "Huh? Yeah, we both have unwavering power and we work together as a team but we haven't faced a tenacious enough opponent to go all out yet." Your response sounds uninterested and tired, honestly, it had only been a day but you were already missing Judar. Sinbad pushed off of the door frame to stand straight, "please, come with me, so we can discuss battle tactics and plans" you nodded and followed him out of your room. You were taken into another room, in the top dome of the palace, this room was dim but you managed to enhance your eyes to see clearer, 'we're in a.. bedroom?' "Hey Sinbad, where are we?" He grabs your wrists, bends them behind your back and locks them with something like handcuffs, yet they were glowing blue. You attempted to get out of them but your abnormal strength was not making the restraints budge, so you try to use density manipulation to make them crack, but.. Your powers weren't working? None of your powers are working?!  
You're rendered useless without your strength and powers, you're weak, and nothing like this had ever happened to you. Sinbad starts chuckling, "do you like them? They're youkai restraints, designed for you by scientists at your birth, I retrieved them from your fellow youkai who had hold of them. They drain your powers completely, just in case, though they never managed to get them on you when you rampaged." 'Shit, I'm in trouble now' you think to yourself. He pushes you to the floor and you stumble, landing on your side. He gets down and flips you on your back, "I order you, get off of me!" You sternly order, "what are you going to do if I don't, Princess?"  
He pulls down your trousers and underwear and you start to kick, trying to get away. He gets up, lifts you up with ease and throws you on the bed, he ties your legs to separate bedposts with rope so that your legs are spread. Tears begin forming at the corners of your eyes, 'Judar... P-please, help me.' You were experiencing fear for the first time. "You know, Princess, when I heard that you had come to the human realm, I knew immediately I had to see you, and when I met you, you were so beautiful... I couldn't help myself, I wanted to make you my queen." He started rubbing your clit and playing with it, doing circles "you have such a pretty cunt, I wonder what is tastes like." He grins sadistically, "NO! PLEASE, STOP!" You beg him, but he doesn't listen, he engulfs your clit in his mouth and starts licking and sucking on it, you give out an uncomfortable moan, the tears now fully streaming, soaking the bed sheets underneath you. "I could live between your legs" your breathing is hitched, but his tongue is understanding your body and meeting it's desires, but you don't want him, or this. He gives your clit long, fast licks up and down, satiating his face completely in you, he's enjoying this. You eventually come undone and you bite your lip, trying to muffle your moans. "J-Judar" you whisper out, crying. "Your knight in shining armour can't save you now, kitten." He seriously was a sadistic king, and you had to wonder how he was so popular. He was nothing like the stories you had heard. "Sinbad, please, I'll do anything, but let me go, my heart belongs to someone else" you manage to whimper between cries. "But you've already got me so excited, Princess," he starts sucking your neck and collarbone, then to your breasts, leaving large hickeys, leaving his mark all over you. He takes his clothes off, and he was right, he was excited. "I'll show you a better time than Judar ever cou-" "PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEA-" you tried screaming out but Sinbad's grasp had found your neck and your screams became choking gasps for air. "Be quiet, kitten, be a good girl and take me inside of you." He releases your neck and hovers over you, you look up to him, crying. Suddenly you feel his cock slowly enter you, you go to scream out again but his large hand covers your mouth. "You're so tight, it, nngh" he picks up his speed and he's ramming himself into you with no mercy, he doesn't have intent to be gentle with you. He starts laughing at your crying noises, "for someone who's crying and telling me to stop, your cunt is squeezing around me pretty hard, your body wants this." You start screaming as he pounds into you rapidly, this felt uncomfortable but you soon get adjusted. Your tears stop, "you know, when Judar knows about this, he'll kill you," you say through clenched teeth, "I would fear him more than you should fear me, when I finally get my strength back." Sinbad laughs hysterically, still fucking your pussy like there's no tomorrow. "I'll keep you holed up in here forever, you'll be my pet, my sex toy for as long as I want you to be." You shook your head and clenched your teeth even harder, the tears drying on your cheeks. "Judar will come for me." He leaves more of his marks on you,sucking on your skin hard as his hips thrusts relentlessly in and out of you, he moans out when he can feel himself close "(n-name) I'm cumming, I'm releasing inside you, okay?" You scream out in protest "NOT INSIDE ME, PLEASE!" but it was too late.  
You lay there, with Sinbad's cum dribbling out of you, restrained and a mess in a dark room, alone.


	17. I'm here now, Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judar realises that you've been gone for too long, and his worst nightmares were true.  
> (If you didn't read the last chapter, reader got kidnapped and it's now 9 days later)

~~~ back at the Kou Empire ~~~

"Kouen!" Judar shouts as he slams the doors to his office open, "(name) has been gone for 9 days, she said she'd only be 7! Where is she?!" Judar was pissed, where were you?! "Calm down, High Priest, I'm sure she is just caught up in training and stayed an extra few days." Judar "tsk"ed at Kouen, "she wouldn't do that without letting me know, I'm going to Sindria!" "Please, do not act rash" Kouen calmly states. "I'm going" was the last thing Judar said before he left the office and started to make his way.

~~~ Sindria ~~~

Each day here was the same routine, Sinbad kept you locked in this bedroom with youkai restraints around your wrists, but he would come in three times a day to feed you. Each night here was the same routine, Sinbad would come in, bathe you, and then rape you whilst littering your body with his marks, still keeping your restraints on. You became weak, you had been crying ever since that night, how long has it been now?  
You hear ruckus coming from outside, in the court. Though you're too weak to stand and look for what it was. The noises are becoming louder, it sounds like things being destroyed and blown up. You hear in the distance, "WHERE IS SHE, SINBAD?! WHERE'S THE PRINCESS?!" It's Judar. You hear screams of the people in the palace as they're running for their lives. You scream out "Judar! Help me! I'm in here! I can't move! Judar!" The noises are still booming through the palace and you can hear Sinbad, "I assure you, Judar, she is not here!" "TELL ME WHERE MY GIRLFRIEND IS OTHERWISE I'LL DESTROY YOUR WHOLE PALACE." Judar sounded lethal. You scream out his name again, hoping he'll hear you this time. Suddenly, the wall of the bedroom blew up and you saw Judar standing about 9 foot away, his face was full of rage, but it turned to one of panic quickly. "(Name)!" He ran to you, quicker than lightning. You were sat up against the bed, practically naked. He fell to his knees and took you into his arms. Sinbad ran up, but Judar pierced him to the wall with ice spears. You began to cry again, and he rocked you back and forth in his arms, "shhh, shhh, I'm here now, I've got you, nothing is going to hurt you anymore. I promise" he consolidated you. He looked at your body, staring at the marks Sinbad had left on you. His face turned lethal again, "I'm so sorry, I should have never let you come here, this my fault." He sharply turned his head to Sinbad, and threw bolts of lightning his way. Sinbad was left unconscious, possibly even dead. "Judar," you look at him "none of this is your fault, don't blame yourself. But please, take me home." You began to cry again.  
He removed your restraints, covered you with a blanket and picked you up bridal style, you found comfort in his arms. He flew you back to Kou, where you could be safe and sound.


	18. Consolidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape recovery, short chapter, Judar is gentle.

Judar laid you down in the bed you shared, and sat on the edge, stroking your hair. You were still shaken up, and crying slightly. "Princess," he looks at you, but you avoid looking at him. "I know you've gone through hell, and I will never ask about it unless you wanted to talk about it, but know that I love you." "I've been defiled, it wasn't your touch I felt for days on end, I should have listened to you, I'm sorry, Judar." Your tears are running heavy again. He lifts you up from laying down and he cradles you in his arms, being gentle with you. You hear his heartbeat and breathing, and it begins to calm you down.


	19. Lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON WOOP WOOP

It's been three days since your return from Sindria, and you haven't left the bedroom since coming back. Everyone in the palace respects your situation and decides to leave you be. You've hardly spoken to Judar, even though you share the same bed. Judar had gone out on a task, and you finally decided it was time to crawl out of bed. You were a Princess, the most superior being to ever exist, you were stronger than this.  
You walked into the bathroom and took a bath, after about 30 minutes you got out, towel dried your hair then wrapped a towel around your body. You looked into the large wall mirror, Sinbad's marks still stood prominently on your skin and you couldn't help but just stare, on the verge of tears once again. You hear the bathroom door open, "there you are, nice bath?" Judar said with concern laced in his voice. You just look at him, then back into the mirror. He walked up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist. "It's okay, hun. Come to bed" you take his hand and follow him out to the bed.  
He lifts the covers up, so that you can get into bed when you're dressed. You drop your towel in front of him, "take me," his eyes widen, "touch me, replace these marks with your own." He walks over to you and picks you up, wrapping your legs around his waist, he walks over to the wall and pins you up against it. "Where did he touch you?" he demands an answer, as he's kissing your neck and now leaving his own marks. "You're mine, only mine, for my eyes only, and everyone shall learn this." You grab onto his back and tighten your legs around him, "Judar, I love you" you pant through short breaths, "I love you too, Princess." He takes his lips off of you and you remove his top. He pushes your body up the wall and rests your legs on his shoulders, you place your hands on his head and he starts eating your pussy, completely devouring you, you moan out and grip your hands into his hair. You can feel his tongue dancing around your clit and then licking up the juices you're producing for him, only for him. He feels as good as ever as he makes your thighs shake and your consciousness go dizzy, this was what you needed, this is exactly what you asked of him. You feel one of his hands remove from your thigh and feel two fingers push into your hole, so he can focus on your clit with his tongue. You feel twice as stimulated now, as he pushes his fingers in and out of you, bending them upwards so that he can rub against your g-spot, and his tongue working its way around your clit. After a few more minutes his ministrations are becoming too much for you and you feel your climax building, "Judar- Judar!!" You scream his name, but your voice comes out shaky and weak. He lowers you down and you pull his trousers down, looking at his cock and grabbing it, ready to play. But he grabs your wrist and stops your movements, he leans down to whisper into your ear, "today is about you, I'll be fucking you today, I'll be the one to give you all of the pleasure." Your knees goes weak at his seductive tone, and he grabs your ass and lifts you back up again. His cock is stood tall and you can feel him poking at your pussy, you want him inside of you now, you need him, you need his touch, his feel, his everything. He lowers you down slowly onto his cock and you inch your way down. You reach the bottom and you throw your head back and moan continuously. He connects his lips to your neck again and starts fucking you against the wall. He muffles his moans by kissing your neck, but the vibrations are being sent throughout your body and it's making you so much more sensitive. You wrap your arms around him and dig your nails into his back, trying to suppress your sounds as he fucks you into pleasure. "Let everyone in the palace hear who you belong to, scream my name so loudly that even Sindria hear it" he demands and he starts thrusting into you harder, his pace became slower, but the thrusts became rougher and harder. You pull your nails across his back and scream his name, your mind is slowly going white and all you can feel is his cock rubbing against your walls and all you can hear is him moaning into your ear. "I wont allow anyone else to see you like this, only I can make you feel this pleasure, only I can fill you up with my cum, only I can make you cum convulsively." He had a possessive tone and your nails were scratching across his back, whilst he left his mark all over you. Your hair was sticking to you, and you were holding onto him for dear life as he completely demolished you. "I'm only yours, Judar, mark me, show everyone that I belong to you." You scream, he's ramming and pummeling you relentlessly, "scream my name as you cum for me, Princess!" You came just before he did, and you did as he said. Your legs were shaking and both of your orgasms dripped out of you, onto the floor.


	20. A question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO BASICALLY:  
> From here on out I'll be writing from the manga, so if you're not up-to-date with it then this won't make total sense, but it's still coherent, and there will be spoilers. So you don't have to read from now on but you can if you would like to <3

Judar was now backing up Hakuryuu in his battle against Al-Thaman and his mother, of course, you followed Judar, you had promised to fight by his side after all. You were now a team, hearts set on creating the world anew. With Judar's new powers, and Haku's new metal vessel, which they had been training profusely against you, the three of you were force to be reckoned with.  
You walked down the halls of your new base, with Judar floating on his spear whilst, following you. "Princess, why don't you just fly around instead of walk?" He let out a sigh. "Well, not everyone is lazy like you" you laughed at him and he pouted, jumping down. It was an insanely hot day, so you only wore a black bandeau and loose (f/c) trousers (like Judar's). Judar took your hand and lead you into the middle of the giant summer gazebo outside, not saying a word, and pulled you closer, wrapping one hand around your waist and laced his other with your fingers, as if you were about to dance. "What are we doing, Judar?" You're awfully confused at this moment. He starts swaying with you back and forth, "Princess, I love you," okay, even more confused. "I love you, too. But what's wrong? Are you feeling okay, a cold? The flu?" He shook his head and continued to sway with you. "We will face many battles in the future, and we will undoubtedly win them all, I can spend all that time by your side, but I want more than that. We've been together as a couple for about 2 years now, so, Princess," he pulls away from you and gets down on one knee, taking your hands in his "become my Queen, and marry me." Your eyes widen, and you felt your heart skip a beat as he slides a gorgeous (your birthstone) ring on your finger. You kneel down to put your forehead on his, "I can't imagine anything that would make me happier" you gently expressed, and he tilts his chin up so that he can connect your lips with yours.  
Your wedding was small, you didn't want anything too extravagant. For the first time ever, you saw Judar genuinely nervous. You wore a beautiful, long white dress, that was appropriate enough for the heat, and a veil. 'If only my family could see me now, marrying a human, I'm sure they'd find it hysterical.' you thought to yourself when you were walking down the aisle. "You look so stunningly beautiful, I'm so lucky" Judar said, sounding genuinely happy.  
With that, you were wed to Judar.


	21. Lemon <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I briefly talk about Judar and Haku fighting Gyokuen, but I didn't want to go into copious amount of detail because either you've already read it and don't need to know it again, or you haven't read it and you're just reading the fanfic for the sake of it and didn't want huge spoilers.  
> Oh, also, lemon ;)

The battle with Gyokuen had ended, it was taxing, and it wasn't easy. But you, Judar and Haku came out victorious. Judar even had a trump card up his sleeve, that you had never seen him do before. You were impressed, he was becoming powerful and his determination to make Haku the best King to rule was his incentive for his increase in power. This obstacle had now been overcome, Haku got his vengeance, but things were far from over. There was a lot left to do and you had no intent on ever giving in, if the going got tough, you still had your own trump card; your original form.  
Right now you were all sat around a table, joking, laughing and eating together. This was your family now, it was small, but you had your husband and Haku, who was like your brother. This was your idea of nostalgia.  
\------  
*LEMON*  
You're sitting in bed, reading a book whilst Judar was un-braiding his hair for the night. "Let's make love," Judar suggested out of the blue, "I love our sex, it's amazing, but I want to make love to you rather than fuck your brains out." You close your book and put it on the bedside table, "come here" you put your hands out to Judar and he walks over to the bed. You get up and he pulls your nightgown off, you weren't wearing anything underneath. Then you begin to undress him, too. "I want to take my time on you, show you that I love you." Judar runs his fingers through your hair and you nod. You lay down on the bed and he crawls on top of you, he kisses you passionately whilst you're pulling your fingers through his long locks. He starts to stick his tongue in your mouth and your tongues start dancing perfectly together, in a beautiful harmony. He moves his hand down to your clit and starts circling his fingers, you gasp at his actions and he adds more pressure. Then he starts rubbing you up and down, making you wet as possible before slowly sliding his fingers into you and pumping in and out with strategic movements, making your juices flow out on his fingers. "You're so wet for me already, you must really want this, huh?" He smirks against your lips and you wrap your hands round the back of his neck, pulling him into a deeper kiss whilst he plays with you. He pulls his fingers out of you, removing the pleasure. He brings his fingers up to his mouth and licks your juices off of them, "sweet as ever." He pulls the covers over the two of you, "I can't hold back anymore, Judar, I need you now, no more foreplay, make love to me." You're eager for him, to feel him inside of you. "Your wish is my command, my Queen." He slowly enters his cock inside of you and you whimper as his size stretches you. "You f-feel, haa, so good" you pant. He begins to moves his hips, moving his cock in and out of you with fluid yet loving motions, he's being gentle and passionate. He lays his lips back on yours and the heated kiss began to fade when you were moaning for each other. "I love you, (name), I love you, I love you, I always will." Judar moans out as he's still making love to you. He's hitting the right spot inside your walls and you close your eyes, tilting your head back and arching your back. "That's right, feel me, feel me inside of you, take the love I'm giving you and moan in pleasure. Show me your love" this was such a gentle side of him, you couldn't wrap your head around it. His cock driving in and out of you was sending you into euphoria, his pants became more apparent and he lowered his head onto your shoulder. This wasn't brutal and ruthless like most of your sex was, this was different. He was different. You were in complete order with him, and your body accepted each other like it would be the last time. Your bodies were so hot, both radiating onto each other with sweat covering the two of you. He was hitting your g-spot continuously, "Judar, I'm about to cum, keep going, please don't stop." You begged and moaned, his paced quickened and after a few more thrusts you came for him. He didn't announce his climax, just kissed your lips as his pace became slower.  
He pulled himself out of you and stayed hovering over you for a minute, he was panting and his hair was stuck to his face. You pushed his hair out of the way and looked at him, "I will forever be your wife, I love you more than anything." He smiled tiredly at you, "words can't explain my feelings for you," and laid himself next to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow Judar was actually gentle for once.


	22. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning sickness and unusual rukh around you, what?

It was almost time. Aladdin, Alibaba, Hakuryuu, Judar and you had all joined forces to stop Sinbad. He was a strong opponent, this wasn't going to be easy, you needed all the strength you could get, and you really didn't want to have to revert to your original form to defeat him.  
The five of you are in base, with those four eating breakfast, but you had your head draped over the toilet throwing up. Wow, you really didn't feel yourself at all this morning. Judar opened the bathroom door, "there you are, (name), we're all eating breakfast! Come-" he cuts his sentence and runs to kneel down to you and rub your back, holding your hair out of your face, "are you okay?! What's happened?!" He's panicked, you're sick and you never have been before, what did this mean for a youkai? "I'm fine, Judar, just a bit sick - I'll be okay." You forced your body to stand up and stumble, carrying your body to the sink to wash your face, your body had never felt this heavy and weighed down before, but you didn't want to worry Judar, so you tried your best to dismiss it. "Lets go get breakfast," you hold your hand out to Judar and smile.  
The two of you walk to where the others are eating and you open the doors, "Sorry for my lateness" you apologise and sit down, Aladdin staring at you intently, like he was trying to decipher something. "Miss (name), do you have 'rukh'?" You look up from your plate to Aladdin and smile, "I'm not from this realm, youkai's don't have 'rukh', our souls look slightly different." He has a confused expression, "but I can see 'rukh' around you." Judar looks more acutely at you, and he widens his gaze, nodding in head in agreement. "Aladdin is right, there's rukh around you." "What?! Impossible! Where?!" You demand an answer from the magis, panicking slightly. They both look, and point to your womb. "(name)..." Judar's tone bewildered, "use your life magic on yourself and check your pulse" you don't understand his request, but you do it anyway. You focus your life magic into your hand and feel your womb, when you feel a second heartbeat. Your voice went quiet and you slowly lock your eyes with Judar, fear and confusion filling your voice, "There's another pulse." Judar had a nagging feeling, like he definitely knew what this meant - but he didn't want to jump to the most logical conclusion. "What does this mean, (name)?!" You try to think of the outright most logical conclusion, but pregnancy was the only one, even though it was next to impossible. "J-Judar, the only thing this can mean, is that I'm pregnant." In unison, all four of their jaws drop. "I-I thought youkais and humans couldn't conceive a child together?!" Judar's tone tangled with both fear and excitement. "The thought alone is absurd," you go on to explain "though there is a possibility, but the chances are below 0.1%," all four of them have their full attention on you, "this baby will be the first youkai-human hybrid in history."


	23. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um yeah idk I didn't write loads of detail in this chapter because I've never given birth so I can't really explain it in detail, sorry. But yay you're having your baby and Judar has the perfect name <3

~~~8 months later~~~  
These past 8 months have been boring for you, Judar wouldn't allow you to partake in any training or heavy duty activities/tasks, insisting 'you can't put any pressure on you or the baby!' and he wouldn't let you be a part of any fights or battles, telling you 'I refuse to put you and the baby at risk, I will not lose you.' Your baby was growing healthily, and Judar even felt them kick a couple of times. \- But now it was time for your's and Judar's child to come into the world. Your screams could be heard by Judar and the others from the other room, and they all ran to the screams. Judar burst open the door, "what's wrong?! Is it the baby?!" Judar sounded frantic. "This baby is ready, right now! NOW!" You screamed in pain. "Shit, Aladdin, grab towels, Haku, help me get her into a comfortable position!" Judar and Haku ran over to you and helped you lay down on the floor, Aladdin handing towels to Judar and Alibaba placing a pillow under your head. "Haku, I'll be honest, I have no clue how to deliver a baby," Judar sounded ashamed to admit it, though it wasn't a surprise. Alibaba huffed, "I'll deliver the baby, I was raised in the slums so I saw births around me all the time, we had to help each other."  
You lay there, screaming and pushing your baby out of your womb, Judar holding one hand Haku holding the other, Aladdin putting wet flannels on your head and Alibaba delivering your child. "Okay, Lady (name), I can see the head, so just a few more pushes, you're almost there." Alibaba informed. Judar kissing your hand, "it's gonna be okay, our baby will be here soon." With one final push, you could hear the cries of your baby and the pain alleviate. Haku went over to Alibaba to help cut the cord and clean the child. "It's a girl," Haku said happily, "I'm the uncle of a beautiful baby girl." You sighed in relief, everything was okay. "Mirajane" Judar said, and the leaned down to kiss you, "I'm a father, I'm so happy, we've started our family together." Alibaba walked over to you with Mirajane in his arms, and handed her to you. She looked up at you, she had (y/h/c) hair and crimson red eyes, "Mirajane suits her perfectly," your tone exhausted, suddenly Aladdin and Judar both gasped simultaneously, "she's a magi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I like the name Mirajane, after Mirajane from Fairy Tail. Don't judge me XD


	24. Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The manga hasn't ended and I'm not entirely sure which route it will take, so I just made up and ending for the sake of this fanfic and your life as it continues with Judar and Mirajane. This is my last planned chapter so I hope you like it ^^

4 years later, your daughter had grown into an exuberant and charismatic child. She was a magi learning her powers, and her youkai wings were growing, they looked like yours, but white. Judar taught her magic and you taught her how to manipulate her powers and to fly. Mirajane was a blue magician, just like Judar, and her youkai type was Earth, luckily she wasn't born like you, will all types and all powers. That could have lead to another disaster.  
You lived peacefully in a sumptuous home with Judar and Mirajane, in the Kingdom that Alibaba and Hakuryuu had established and ruled over together. Life in the human realm was more enjoyable than in the youkai, this was your contentment now.  
You were woken by Mirajane jumping up and down on the bed you shared with Judar. "Mummy! Mummy! Daddy!" Mirajane yelled, still in her night gown, hair in a tangled mess. Judar grunted and pulled Mirajane down by her leg so that she could lay in between you two, "don't jump on the bed, Mira, it'll break" Judar never really was a morning person. "But daadddddyyyy!! It's my birthday today! Uncles Haku, Alibaba and Aladdin have invited us to the palace for my birthday! There's a royal cart waiting outside for us!" You sat up from the bed and gave Mirajane a kiss on the forehead, "happy birthday, baby-girl, lets get ready quickly and we'll go to see your uncles." She jumped out of the bed and ran to her room, she was so well behaved. You kiss Judar and stroke his hair to wake him up, "come on hun, we have to leave." You both got ready, and walked out of the room, Judar picked up Mirajane and you got in the cart.  
The three of you walk into the palace and you instantly see Aladdin, Mirajane flies over to him and hugs him, he had grown really tall and resembled Solomon a lot. "Uncle Aladdin!" She cries out. Haku and Alibaba walked through the archway and approached you whilst Mira showed off her new magic to Aladdin. "She's going to be a frightening power when she blooms," Haku said whilst laughing. "Presents!" Mira was so excitable, "Mira, that's rude, where are your manners?" Judar scolded as he knelt down and ruffled her hair. "...pleaaassseee?" All of you walked over to the table and put presents on there, sitting Mirajane on the table, too, so she could open them. Screeching at each one she opened, she was a pretty cosseted child, too. Seen as two of her uncles were King's, another uncle and her father were magi's, and her mother was a Queen. Judar hugged your waist as you both watched your little girl become more boisterous. "Oh yeah," you remembered and pull a rectangular box from your bag, "here, I know it's Mira's birthday, but here's a present for you." You smile at Judar and he reluctantly takes the box and opens the lid, inside there's a baby rattle. He looks at you and smiles widely, "another baby, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really did enjoy writing this fanfic tbh. I'll write more of Judar, but if there are any other characters you want me to write for then please let me know and I will try my best <3 thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or anything is appreciated. This fanfic is completed but if anyone wants me to carry it on and make up a further story then lemme know ^^


End file.
